


I'm Right Here

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Rare Kinks [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domme Maia, F/M, Predicament Bondage, Sub Jace, Vibrator, Wooden Horse - Freeform, rare kink, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Anon wanted: Maia/Jace + Wooden HorseRare Kink: Wooden Horse, Predicament Bondage





	I'm Right Here

“Come on baby, stay on your toes for me.” Maia circled the wooden horse that Jace was straddling, his legs straining as the blond forced himself to stay up on his tiptoes in order to stay up off the edge of the horse. 

“I’m trying Miss,” Jace whined as he dropped his head forward as he gasped for air as Maia tested the rope that were keeping his arms folded and tied behind his back. 

“Oh, my poor Shadowhunter.” Maia crooned as Jace’s feet flattened out and the blond let out a cry as the vibrator attached to the wooden horse pressed maddeningly against his cock that was restrained by a cock ring. 

“You were so close that time, but you know the rules. I have to reset the clock now.” Maia made a show of clicking the stopwatch to clear the previous time and Jace let out a soft sob as his body shook with the vibrations of the magic wand. 

“Come on Shadowhunter, I thought you had more stamina than that.” Maia smacked Jace’s ass and smirked as he forced himself up onto his tiptoes once more. His cock was steadily dripping now and turning a deep, angry red as it bobbed outwards from his groin. 

“Miss, please I can’t stay up any longer.” Jace’s voice was trembling a few minutes later as his body burned and his feet ached.

“Are you safewording out darling?” Maia cupped his cheek concerned and searched his sweat-covered face for signs of distress. 

“N-No Miss.” Jace shook his head after a moment of thought and Maia hummed as she ran her thumb over his bottom lip.

“How about we switch this up then, you can stand normally but the vibrator stays on your cock. Instead of you fucking me at the end of the night like I promised how about I fuck you? I’ll allow you to come if you beg prettily for me?” Maia suggested on the fly not wanting to hurt Jace any more than she was comfortable with. 

“Okay, yeah I can do that Miss.” Jace nodded in agreement as he lowered himself back down and let out a soft cry when the intense vibrations pressed against his aching cock and urged another bead of pre-cum to ooze out of the slit of his cock. 

“That’s my Shadowhunter.” Maia smiled as she kissed his cheek loudly before moving over to the nearby table and selected a large red ribbed dildo that she knew made Jace go crazy. She generously slathered it with lube before turning back to Jace and nudging the head against his hole. She curled her fingers around his throat, resting on the stiff leather of the collar around his neck as applied light pressure as she pushed the toy into Jace. 

Jace arched his back as his mouth dropped in a loud groan of pleasure as his body opened up to accept the toy as the magic wand pressed against his cock in a reminder. 

“God if you could see the way your pretty little hole is just swallowing down the toy, fuck Jace your too good for me.” Maia crooned as she moved her hand off his neck to tug one of his firm ass cheeks to the side to get a better view of the dildo sliding into Jace’s body. 

“Miss…” Jace was cut off by a moan that turned into a whimper when she slammed the rest of the dildo into him. 

“So good for me.” Maia splayed her hands over his chest and played with his hardened nipples as Jace gasped and writhed as he adjusted to the feeling of being stretched open and full. 

“Does it feel good baby?” Maia nipped at his ear loving the way Jace was mewling cutely as he inhaled oxygen greedily. 

“S-so good Miss, thank you.” Jace managed to get out as he relaxed and closed his eyes as he was overwhelmed by the almost too much sensations of pleasure. 

“I knew you would like this, but it would have been so much better if you had lasted the full time. You would have just slid into me and you would be the one doing the fucking instead of the one being fucked.” Maia sighed almost mockingly as she tugged the dildo out of Jace before slamming it back into the blond. She set a harsh pace of dragging it slowly out of Jace to let him feel every rivet and dip of the toy before slamming it back into him. 

Jace leaned forward as moans and gasps were dragged out of him as Maia took control of his pleasure and the cock ring stopped numerous attempts of finally orgasming. 

Jace let out a loud sob at one point when she angled the dildo so it would hammer against his prostate in a way that made his vision go a bit grey at the edges. He was barely aware of the few tears that made their way over his cheeks as he gasped for air and rocked between the two intense sensations. 

“Hey, look at me, baby.” Maia’s voice was soft and hand gentle on his chin as she made him look up at her. 

“I’m right here baby, I’ve got you and I’ve always got you.” She stroked his messy hair back out of his face as she curled her fingers around the base of Jace’s cock and a click sounded before Jace arched violent and screamed out his release as his orgasm roared over him intensely. 

Maia kept repeating those words to Jace as she held him close as he became unresponsive from the power of his delayed orgasm and peppered his face in kisses knowing from past times what to do when Jace got like this. She was never so thankful for her werewolf strength as she picked Jace up and off of the wooden horse, cradling him in her arms until she settled them both on the nearby bed and let his cheek rest between her breasts.

“I’m right here Jace, I’ve got you, baby.” Maia smoothed her hand through his hair, having left the toy inside of him and his arms tied as he had told her he liked the feeling of it and would prefer to stay like that for a while. 

“Miss.” Jace murmured against her chest and she felt a smile split across her face.

“Hi Jacey baby, I’m right here.” Maia held him closer and her smile just widened when he let out an adorable puff of breath and nuzzled closer to her obviously somewhat back to his senses but didn’t plan on moving from his position. She was completely fine with that and content to stay like this, tangled so intimately together in a way that showed their love and trust for the other.


End file.
